


Girls On Film

by fadedink



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video voyeurism, with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls On Film

**Author's Note:**

> for [elmathelas](http://elmathelas.livejournal.com) for [slashababy](http://community.livejournal.com/slashababy) 2012 and, as always, beta'd by [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com)

The call, when it came, surprises you. It's been years since you'd done this, easily half a decade, if not longer. But they mention Harry and Karl and having watched a few of the early tapes, and then they make their proposal.

And you can't deny it's something you've been curious about, something you'd love to see. After all, Cate and Liv are both attractive, vibrant, beautiful women. And the idea of the two of them _together_ hits so many buttons you didn't even know you had.

So you say, yeah, sure, you'll do it, and it's no chore at all to pack the equipment (all digital now, because you've finally joined the techno-wave) and hop on the first flight to New York.

There's very little chit-chat when you get there; there's no need. The three of you know each other too well for that. You do, however, say yes to a glass of wine and sit back to watch them. And they are so very pretty to watch, the way they circle each other, the earth and the moon in orbit, one gravitating towards the other until there's a brief slide of fingers across an arm, a knowing smile, a dip of lashes on a flushed cheek.

That's when you realize this is all with their clothes on.

You can't wait to see how they'll look in front of the camera, how they'll let themselves go and just be.

Then they're moving, Liv drawing Cate from the living room, Cate beckoning you to follow, so you grab the camera and trail behind them.

You settle yourself at the edge of the bed, kneeling at one corner, and train the lens on them. They look even better than you'd imagined.

Soft kisses, soft touches, and they slowly start to disrobe each other. Pale skin is exposed, glowing in the low light, and it will be luminescent in the video. It will be even better once they're on the bed, long limbs twisting and writhing on crimson satin; it's going to be beautiful.

You've lost track of what's happening, but that's okay, because the camera has picked it all up. There's laughing now, that full-throated laugh of Liv's as Cate drags long fingers up her sides, down her arms, and when they tumble onto the bed, you shift to get a better angle. 

The petting and touching and kissing goes on for a while, slow and lazy, and you can see it all in the tiny little square against your eye. You could use the view screen for this, but it's better if you're actually watching through the viewfinder, focusing on different areas, different events.

Like now, with Liv sliding one hand across her own breasts, pinching a tight nipple, before drifting lower as she spreads her legs for delicate fingers to slip inside her with practiced ease. Cate encourages her with soft words, her head dipping to take a nipple in her mouth, suckling and flicking her tongue across it in a pink on pink flash of wetness. She reaches down to curl her hand around Liv's thigh, a gentle pull to spread Liv open even farther, exposing everything to the camera as Liv's fingers slide inside, pump once, twice, then back out to circle her clit in lazy strokes.

It's a pretty picture, wet and glistening as she drags her fingers back up through black curls. You watch as Cate catches her hand, licks the fingers clean, before sharing the taste with Liv. Her low moan thrums through you, but you push it away because now Cate is shifting, sliding down Liv's body, and Liv's moans are louder now, her body starting to shift restlessly.

Then Cate settles, pushing Liv's thighs even wider. You watch through the lens as Cate's tongue moves in long, lazy licks, exploring every slick fold before really getting down to business, stabbing into Liv, sliding up to tease her clit only to retreat and start the whole process from the beginning.

Liv is already writhing, hands fisted in the sheets, hips rising to meet each flick of Cate's tongue.

You wonder just how much teasing Liv can stand as Cate slides one finger into her slick passage, then two, then a third. The whole time, her tongue concentrates on Liv's clit, circling and flicking, the steady rhythm matched by the thrust of her fingers.

Liv is panting now, low moans spilling from her lips, and there are words mixed in -- "please" and "yes" and "more" twist in the air between them. She twists beneath Cate, seeking release, cupping her own breasts, long fingers rolling and pinching the nipples.

Then she comes with a soft, sharp cry, body bowing off the bed in a graceful arc. And instead of stopping, Cate keeps going, licking and sucking until Liv is a quivering mass, incoherent sobs wrenched from her.

The camera catches it all as Cate presses deeper, her whole face buried in Liv's pussy now, her slick fingers pulling out to press into Liv's ass, one and then two pressing into tight flesh that glistens from Liv's own juices dripping down her body.

It's very pretty, the way Cate finally sits up finally, licking her lips. It's only when you hear a faint buzzing that you see the vibrator in her hand. When she pushes it into Liv's pussy, the bright blue of the latex vanishing into the flushed pink, Liv arches up again, crying out with another orgasm.

Cate leans down to press a kiss to Liv's clit before sliding up once more, taking time with her breasts before reaching her mouth. The two of them share slow, wet kisses as Liv shivers with aftershocks, muscles twitching and jumping, her legs still splayed wide as if she's got no control over them.

You think that might not be far from the truth since Cate is still lazily moving the vibrator in and out of Liv.

The kisses continue and now Liv's hands start to wander. They touch Cate's throat, her shoulders, slip down to cradle her breasts. Then Cate eases the vibrator from Liv's body, and the kissing is done for the moment, because Liv is twisting, rolling, pressing Cate into the mattress so her breasts can be ravished.

Liv is all over them, licking and biting and sucking, lush lips closing over first one nipple, then the other. She comes to rest cradled by Cate's thighs, grinding down against Cate, and Cate clutches at her.

Where Cate was gentle, languid, cool water trickling over green leaves, Liv is frenzied and rough, fire burning bright against a midnight sky. And the camera records every second of it as she licks and bites her way down Cate's body, leaving a trail of red marks in her wake.

She pushes Cate's legs wide open, her thumbs sliding into Cate with ease, then drawing back to spread her lips until she's fully exposed. Liv laughs as Cate squirms, the sound rich and warm and so incredibly naughty, and you hope the recording picks up all the nuances. Then Liv dives in with a vengeance, bringing Cate to a hard, screaming orgasm in a matter of minutes. Cate collapses into a boneless, shuddering heap, Liv drags on a harness of straps and buckles, then picks up the biggest, blackest dildo you've ever seen. It's easily ten inches long and as big around as your wrist. It's a monster, but Liv fits it into the harness and spreads lube along its length until it's glistening.

Cate isn't even fully recovered when Liv rolls her over and yanks her hips up, pressing Cate's face to the pillows.

And the camera catches it all, framing it in exquisite perfection as Liv starts to push into Cate, working that giant ebony cock into her with relentless precision. Cate's pussy stretches wide around it, and she begs and reaches back to pull herself open even wider, giving Liv whatever aid she can.

By the time Liv has it all the way inside her tight pussy, latex balls resting on the back of Cate's thighs, Cate has come twice more, each time louder than the last, body bucking hard against the invasion. Liv only stops when it's fully seated, just holding there, sliding her hand up and down Cate's back to soothe her.

There's soft whispering and even softer whimpering, then Cate nods that she's ready and Liv starts to move. It's slow at first, just a gentle in and out, black latex still glistening as it reappears each time. Then the tempo increases until Liv is pounding into her, fucking Cate into the mattress and yanking her back up into each thrust.

It's hardcore and just this side of brutal and so erotic that you can't breathe, can't think. You can only hold the camera and let the scene play to its conclusion.

You're not sure, but you think that Cate comes again when Liv starts to press slick fingers into Cate's ass, working them in and out slowly, before she picks up the vibrator and replaces her fingers with it, turning it on high and holding it there while she fucks into Cate's pussy, hard and deep and you know Cate can feel it in her bones.

When Liv finally pulls out, Cate'sso wet she's dripping, and Liv ducks in to lap at her juices, sliding her tongue in long laps, like a kitten with a bowl of cream. You've lost track of how many times Cate has orgasmed, but you know she does it again when Liv removes the vibrator and replaces it with her tongue, licking at Cate's ass and pussy like she has all the time in the world.

And you think she might.

The camera continues to record as they move and glide around each other, licking and sucking and penetrating with fingers and tongues and toys. It catches them eating each other out in beautiful detail, catches the moans and whimpers falling from bruised and kiss-swollen lips.

It even catches the soft words of love and adoration in the afterglow as Liv fucks Cate again with the black dildo, this time face to face, each thrust a slow roll of full hips that has Cate rocking up to meet each one.

If anyone else were to ever see it, they'd label it porn and brush it off. But it's not. It's art, and it's just as beautiful as they are. More so, because it's them together, and there's so much emotion flowing between them that the air is thick with it.

It's a gorgeous effort, and you know it will be appreciated as you ease yourself from the room in silence, leaving them cuddled together, limbs shiny with sweat and slick with lube. It takes a few minutes to hook up the camera to your laptop, transfer the file, and burn a disc, but you sit on the sofa, contented, as you watch the progress on the computer screen.

When it's finished, you carefully label it in neat handwriting, writing nothing more than the date and "love" and then you place it in a jewel case and leave it on the coffee table. You look around and nod, pleased with how it played out, knowing they'll be even more pleased with the end result.

And maybe they'll call you again, and maybe they won't.

It doesn't matter. The memory, much like those you have of Harry and Karl, will be beautiful and will last forever.

You let yourself out of the house, locking the door behind you, and tell them a silent goodbye. Then you're whistling softly as you stroll down the sidewalk to the waiting cab, taking just a moment to appreciate what a beautiful day it is.


End file.
